FoxThorn's Call
by JoeCooLxx
Summary: What lies within the burrow is hidden. The claws tread on a dangerous path. The thorns in the brambles is the only thing to keep the evil from destroying our clan. FoxThorn's mission from StarClan is to protect the clan from outside evils. Will she be able to save the clan from an even bigger threat than the rest? Or will she fail and lead the four clans into despair?


**Chapter 1**

"Almost there Leafshade!" Honeytail mewed. She looked over at Cindercloud, who was lapping at a mop of fur which was mewing softly. Cindercloud looked at Honey tail and mewed,

"Is she almost there?" Honeytail nodded. Just at that moment, Leafshade yowled and clenched her teeth on a stick.

"Here it comes!" Honeytail meowed as a small ball of fur plopped into the nest. Cindercloud picked it up and brought it over to where the other one is and quickly laps at it. Honeytail rised.

"Congratulations Leafshade! Two beautiful she-kits!" Leafshade let out a low mrow.

"Oh my beutiful little kits" She leaned over and lapped at them when then started to take her milk. The brambles rustled as her mate walked in.

"How is it in here?" Adderstep meowed as he pressed his nose against Leafshade's. She purred.

"Two beautiful she-kits. I was thinking the brown tabby one to be Ivy kit, and the golden and brown one to be Foxkit." Adderstep's muzzle arched upwards. He purred.

"Those are beautiful names. Ivykit and Foxkit. They will grow to be strong members of SunClan. Honeytail stepped forward.

"Adderstep, you can attend your duties now. Leafshade needs rest" He nodded and nodded to Honeytail, then sauntered out of the nursery.

* * *

><p>"No! SunClan gets all the land! I am Sagestar the leader! Warriors! ATTACK!" A little brow tabby she-kit exclaimed. Her bright blue eyes was filled with excitement.<p>

"Yes Ivykit, I mean, Sagestar!" Foxkit looked at her with hear yellow irises. Leopardkit emited a battle cry and slashed at a ball of moss. Foxkit backed up into the brambles outside of the nursery in a hunting crouch. She sprang forward and tackled a BreezeClan warrior, which is what Lionkit was. He let out a surprised yowl, and tumbled with Foxkit until they slammed into a rigid lump of fur. Foxkit and Lionkit looked up to see a tower figure. Ivykit and Leopardkit froze as well looking in their direction.

"Having fun, warriors?" The figure said in a playful tone. Leafshade came out of the nursery as Swiftkit and Dovekit followed. Their fur was shining and sticking to their small bodies. Foxkit figured they had to have a bath.

"Hello Sagestar, where these four kits being distracting?" Leafshade scorned Foxkit and Lionkit. Foxkit quickly got off of Lionkit with her eyes pressed against her head. She felt embarrassed from her mother. Sagestar seemed to let out a mrorw of laughter.

"No. They are training to become strong warrirors Leafshade. I must go on a patrol so I will see you later my warriors," Sagestar stalked away towards the clan's entrance.

Foxkit always admired Sagestar and always wanted to be a leader like her. But she knew it would be hard work as a warrior to get there. she felt excited and continued to play with her littermates.

* * *

><p>Foxkot glanced at Swiftkit, who was being cleaned again by Condercloud. Foxkit felt pity for how many baths she had while she ripped meat from a mouse. Ivykit was bouncing around as usual and Lionkit was getting a bath as well. Foxkit enjoyed herself as a kit, bit she couldn't wait to be a warrior. She figured out that Swiftkit was being made into an apprentice. She also lnew Dovekit Leopardkit and Lionkit were going to be apprentinces a moon before Foxkit.<p>

After finishing her mouse she looked around the camp to see the clan gathering around the SunRock. Sagestar stepped onto the rock and yowl.

"Let all those who are old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the SunRock for a clan meeting," Foxkit saw some warriors sit down on the dry earth and on the spots where was less pine needles. She watched from where she was eating jer prey and Sagestar continued to speak. She looked down at Swiftkit.

"You have been a member of SunClan for six moons. Today you start your training. Your mother has been loyal to SunClan as a brave deputy. May you tread in your mother's paw steps. " foxkit saw Swiftkit had no expression but she was rigid.

"Swiftkit. From this day forward you shall no longer be Swiftkit, but as Swiftpaw." Swiftpaw puffed out her chest. Sagestar scanned the crowd of warriors.

"Petalnose" The warrior's bright blue eyes widened.

"You will mentor Swiftpaw. Train her to be a fine warrior."

Swiftkit touched noses with Petalnose and the crowd of cats cheered,

"Swiftpaw! Swiftpaw! Swiftpaw!"

* * *

><p>The next moon was a whole lot of new apprentinces and warriors. Fawnpaw and Hawkpaw became Fawnleap and Hawkclaw. Dovekit, Leopardkit, and Lionkit were made apprentinces. Foxkit also remembered she and Ivykit were going to be apprentinces in a few days. She was saddened by her kit days were almost over, but she was happy to start to train to become a warrior!<p>

To be Continied

Hello! I know this chapter skipped a lot of moons but as soon as Foxkit and Ivykit are apprentinces, it will not be a promblen as much.


End file.
